Hexes
Hexes is what the world of Basel is based on, at the start of the game all the hexes on the World Map will be gray and inactive. You won't be able to travel on these Hexes until you have activated them with any type of Colored Hexes. World Map Hex Types Throughout the world of Basel, there are plenty of different types of Hexes on the World Map. These different Hexes contain a certain set of enemies you can encounter randomly while traveling on the World Map. The further along the main story you are, the higher level the enemies will be, sometimes even changing the enemies you encounter. Hex Types * Back Alley * Closed Road * Desert Block * Deserted Block * Forest Path * Rainy Bridge * Scrapyard * Thoroughfare * Tundra * Warehouse District * Rock Crushing Site Colored Hexes Basics Energy Hexes come in all sorts of shapes and colors, and it can be a bit confusing at first. There are two main differences between the white and colored energy hexes. The white ones are used only for unlocking the path towards where you want to go, that is all they accomplish. They can be used to unlock terminals, but they will not power them at all. Some terminals even require certain energy hex colors to be unlocked. Colored Energy Hexes on the other hand, can accomplish what the white ones does, as well as power up terminals. However there are a few disadvantages to these: They are much more rare, each color only has one shape, and they can only be first placed near either a locked hex with the same color or next to a Colored Energy Station. Each color can also be overwritten by other colored hexes, if you choose to change it. In order to create a standard for what each shape is called, and what color it is, I've created a list in which we can use to differentiate what they are. Shapes HEX 1 HEX 2 HEX 3 HEX 4 HEX 5 _ _ _ _ _ _ _/ \ / \_ / \_/ \ / \_ _/ \_ / \_/ \_/ \ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_ / \_/ \ \_/ / \_/ \_/ \_/ \ \_/ \_/ _/ \ \_/ \ / \ \_/ / \ / \_/ \_/ \_/ / \ \_/ \_/ \_/ HEX 6 HEX 7 HEX 8 HEX 9 HEX 10 _ _ _ _ _ / \ / \ _/ \ / \_ _/ \ \_/ \_/ _/ \_/ \_/ \ _/ \_/ _/ \ / \_ / \_/ \_/ _/ \_/ / \_/ \_/ \ \_/ / \_ / \_/ \_/ \ / \_/ / \ \_/ \ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ White * Energy Hex (S) * Energy Hex (Square) * Energy Hex (Y) * Energy Hex (L) * Energy Hex (U) * Energy Hex (d) * Energy Hex (b) * Energy Hex (⅃) * Energy Hex (Ƨ) * Energy Hex (I) Colors "The power stored in these energy units can open and restore function to colored areas." * Colored Energy Hex (Red) * Colored Energy Hex (Yellow) * Colored Energy Hex (Blue) * Colored Energy Hex (Violet) * Colored Energy Hex (Green) * Colored Energy Hex (Magenta) * Colored Energy Hex (Indigo) * Colored Energy Hex (Teal) * Colored Energy Hex (Lime) * Colored Energy Hex (Brown) Black "A Black Energy Hex, once thought to be lost to the world forever." * Square (Black) * I (Black) Station Hexes ''"A small self-erecting utility building stored in Energy Hex form. Suitable for a quick rest, but not especially comfortable" '' A Colored Energy Station is used to either save your game, rest. or teleport back to your home base "Sweet Home". Colored Energy Stations can only be placed on Thoroughfare Hexes on the World Map. Dismantling the Energy Station is also possible, if you want to change the type of Colored Hexes in an area. This will not give you back the Energy Station, but rather destroy it. Category:Extras Category:Guide